


It's My Birthday Too

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Look, I, um, I wanted to apologize again,” Bucky exhales. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything when I asked if you needed help earlier. I was just trying to be polite, and I hope you won’t hold it against me.”Steve huffs out a laugh. “I think I might be able to forgive you, yeah.”Bucky’s positively beaming at that, and Steve kind of can’t believe that something so simple has made this handsome man so happy.“Glad to hear it,” Bucky replies, batting his eyelashes in a way that Steve would love to read as flirtatious, but there’s no way-“Be a shame to make a bad impression on somebody as pretty as you.”Ok, so maybe thereisa way, Steve thinks as he gapes up at Bucky.In which Steve has to work on his birthday, but it turns out pretty damn well.





	It's My Birthday Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinklmnade17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklmnade17/gifts).



> Hey there! It's been a while. Between life and working on my fic for the big bang, things have been pretty busy.
> 
> So, here's a fluffy little AU fic about Steve's birthday inspired by a human gem :)

“But Tuesday’s your birthday!”

Steve levels an icy glare at Natasha as the two of them sit at the kitchen table chopping vegetables. Sam snickers from where he stands at the counter as he places chicken into a dish to marinate for their Sunday dinner. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Steve grumbles, practically slamming his knife through the zucchini before him. “Of course I’d rather not work on my birthday, but we’ve only got so much of a grace period before July’s rent is due and I’m short on my share. I already picked up all the hours I can down at the art supply store, and it’s not like there’s a ton of work to be had on a holiday.”

Sam turns to face Steve and Nat and leans back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest as he smirks. 

“You’re gonna kill me for suggesting this,” Sam begins, and Steve’s eyes narrow. 

“Then don’t fucking suggest it,” Steve bites out as he begins to place the vegetables he and Nat have chopped into a roasting pan.

“I could spot you the extra cash for rent this month,” Sam continues, unperturbed even as Steve’s jaw clenches.

“Absolutely not, Sam,” Steve replies. “It’s not like I’m the only college student strapped for cash living in this apartment. Besides, you’ve been saving for ages to make that trip out to the Grand Canyon with Riley next month somethin’ special.”

Sam shrugs, smile still on his face as he says, “I really can spare the money if you need me to. Wouldn’t be the first time one of our trips has had a tighter budget and it won’t be the last.”

“I can chip in some extra too,” Nat chimes in with a slow smile. “We know you’re good for it, and we wanted to celebrate with you, Steve.”

Steve’s anger leaves him in a heavy exhale and his shoulders slump as he stares down at the worn wood of their kitchen table. 

“Look, guys, that’s really, _really_ nice of you, but it’s not that big a deal,” Steve says, brushing his light hair away from his forehead. “Besides, we all have work pretty early on Wednesday. Sam, you really wanna handle customer service calls hungover?”

“Well, no,” Sam admits sheepishly.

“And, Nat, you wanna be sittin’ out in the sun and tryin’ to keep a bunch of screaming children in line at the pool with a killer headache?”

Natasha sighs, slumping back in her chair. 

“I guess not,” she replies. “Although, you’re turning 22, Steve, not 21. I think we have just a _little_ more self control now than we did last year. But you’ve clearly made up your mind, so we’ll go out next weekend instead.”

“Thank you,” Steve grins, picking up the tray and walking toward the oven. “Now, can we get dinner going already? I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe-” Bucky hisses into his sister’s ear as the two of them stand in the Robinson’s backyard watching a bunch of five-year-olds sprinting around armed with water balloons and Super Soakers- “That I let you talk me into this.”

Becca grins up at Bucky, her dark brown eyes wide with feigned innocence. She’ll be starting her senior year of high school in the fall, but Becca never misses an opportunity to play the little sister card. And Bucky _always_ falls for it.

Which is why he’s helping Becca chaperone Angela Robinson’s birthday party instead of enjoying a barbecue or a pool party or any of the number of options with which his old high school buddies had presented him. 

“You _love_ kids,” Becca replies, that shit-eating grin still gracing her suntanned features. Hours of playing outside with Angela, Bucky figures, wondering how Becca manages to keep up with a kid in the summer heat day after day. 

Bucky’d asked her about why she’d gone the babysitting route instead of just getting a job at the local grocery store or the movie theater or the public pool or something. Becca had simply shrugged and said it was good money and that she was a more affordable option than summer camp for Angela’s parents. 

“Kids are fine,” Bucky sighs as he dodges to avoid a little boy sprinting between him and Becca, somehow getting sprayed with cold water in the process. He’d be annoyed, but it’s at least 95 degrees outside. “I just- I prefer them in smaller, calmer groups.”

Becca just rolls her eyes, and turns her attention back to the kids. “You’re gonna make a heck of an educator, big brother.”

Bucky’s about to snark right back but then Aileen Robinson, Angela’s mother, slides open the back door and walks into the yard with a fresh bowl of fruit in hand. Following her is a short, slim blond boy wearing a backpack and carrying a sizable canister of what Bucky guesses is helium. It is a birthday party, after all.

Aileen sets the bowl down on one of the folding tables on the patio, and then motions for the blond to follow her to where Bucky and Becca are standing. 

Bucky can’t quite pinpoint how old the the stranger; he could be all of sixteen, but he could also be closer to Bucky’s age. Bucky really hopes the guy’s not in high school because he’s about a hundred percent Bucky’s type. 

The guy’s hair gleams golden in the afternoon sun, a little bit tousled and very soft-looking. His eyes are large and bright, the kind of color Becca and her goofy friends would refer to as fanfiction blue. His cheekbones are sharp, giving him sort of a elfin look that the LOTR nerd that lives inside Bucky finds absolutely adorable. His nose is just a touch too big for his finely drawn features, and it looks like maybe it’s been broken a time or two, but Bucky finds it oddly charming. The guy’s lips are plush and look _incredibly_ kissable.

When Bucky manages to drag his gaze away from the stranger’s mouth, he finds those pretty blue eyes trained squarely on him, and the guy’s brow is furrowed. Bucky’s not sure if it’s annoyance or confusion or a mix of both. 

_Fuck._

Bucky does his best to smile, but it feels tight and unnatural, and he knows there’s a blush blooming on his cheeks. Becca snickers softly beside him - of _course_ she’d noticed - and Bucky elbows her in the side, hard enough to make her yelp. 

Aileen seems completely unaware of the strange tension between the young men as she shouts for the kids to settle down for a moment.

“I have a surprise for all of you!” the woman beams down at the children as they fidget, eager to get back to their games. “This is Steve Rogers, and he’s a balloon artist, so if any of you would like a balloon animal or anything like that, he’ll be here all afternoon!”

Steve smiles and waves at the kids, none of whom seem particularly interested in balloon art at the moment. Bucky figures that might change when they’ve worn themselves out a little bit; the heat’s too thick and humid for them to be this active all afternoon. But now, all they do is stare at Steve for a moment, and then go back to sprinting after each other through the yard.

Steve just shakes his head with a rueful smile. 

“Steve, let me introduce you to our party chaperones,” Aileen says, and Bucky shakes himself so that Steve doesn’t catch Bucky staring at his mouth again. 

“This is Becca Barnes, Angela’s babysitter,” Aileen smiles as she gestures to Becca. “She’s been an absolute lifesaver so far this summer for Jeff and I. And this is her brother Bucky. Now, Jeff and I are going to be busy getting the food together for the kids, but these two can help you out if you run into any little problems.”

Aileen then turns her attention to Becca as she continues, “Of course, any emergencies, you know you come and interrupt us right away.”

“Of course, Aileen,” Becca nods, taking the older woman’s arm and gently steering her back toward the house. “Bucky and I will handle the kids, and we’ll help Steve out with anything he needs. You just worry about getting lunch together, OK?”

Becca follows Aileen back toward the house, leaving Bucky and Steve standing awkwardly in the middle of the yard. 

“Um,” Bucky starts, trying to break the ice as he points at the canister in Steve’s hand. “Can I, uh, help you with that?” 

Bucky knows he’s said the wrong thing as soon as Steve’s eyes narrow and his lips thin into a tight line. 

“I’ve got it, thanks,” Steve replies cooly. “I know I’m small, but I’m not incapable of carrying the stuff I need to do my job.”

“I- I didn’t,” Bucky stammers out, hands spread out in what he hopes is a placating manner. “That’s- that’s not what I meant. I was just tryin’ to be helpful; I’m sorry.”

Steve’s expression has softened slightly, but it’s still wary as he says, “It’s fine. But really, I’m good. Thanks anyway.”

And then Steve’s walking toward the picnic table on the other side of the yard and Bucky is cursing himself. He’s supposed to be the charming, confident Barnes sibling and he’s already completely fucked up his chances of chatting up Steve. 

Bucky sighs, resolving to just do what he came here for - keep an eye on some kids and hang out with his little sister. 

And, ok, yeah, maybe he’s gonna sneak a few glances at the pretty blond that Aileen Robinson hired as party entertainment. 

He’s only human.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s actually having a pretty solid birthday in spite of the fact that he has to work. The gig’s gonna pay well, the kids asking for balloon animals have so far been very polite and grateful, and he’s found the only patch of the yard that appears to be permanently in the shade.

The tall, dark and handsome brunet chaperoning the party with his sister certainly isn’t hurting matters either, Steve thinks with a smile as he glances over at Bucky. The young man is nodding and grinning as the birthday girls talks animatedly about lord knows what. 

Steve takes a moment to study Bucky while Bucky’s attention is on the child. He’s got dark hair that’s long enough to pull back into a sloppy bun, which Steve finds absolutely adorable. His eyes are the color of a stormy sea (Steve cringes internally at the cliché, but it fits). And that smile, god, but it makes Steve a little weak in the knees.

It’s sort of pathetic, really, that a stranger can have such an immediate affect on Steve, but the guy had blushed a pretty shade of pink when Steve had caught him sharing, so sue him for enjoying the attention.

Angela’s gaze strays to Steve after a few minutes of chatter, a shy little grin on her face before she stares down at her feet and shakes her head. Bucky follows her gaze, then tugs on the kid’s arm, pulling her in Steve’s direction. She follows a little reluctantly, refusing to look up as she and Bucky reach Steve. 

“Angela, it’s your _birthday_ ,” Bucky reassures the child as he aims a grin Steve’s way, and the hot summer day must be affecting Steve’s weak lungs because he’s having a little trouble breathing.

_Definitely just the heat_ , Steve thinks as Bucky continues, “I’m sure Steve here would be more than happy to make you a balloon flower.” 

Steve’s lips twitch slightly before he squats so that he’s at eye level with Angela.

“A flower balloon, huh?” Steve asks, chuckling as Angela finally meets his gaze and nods. “Of course; anything for the birthday girl. What colors would you like me to use?”

Angela tugs on the leg of Bucky’s shorts, a pleading look on her face. Bucky smiles and leans down so that she can whisper something to him, winking at Steve when he catches the blond’s eye. 

_Shit_ , Steve thinks as his heart ratebegins to speed up. _He’s really hot._

Of course, Steve couldn’t meet a guy this cute in a normal setting like out at a bar or a concert or something, oh no. Had to be at a kid’s party where he’s hired to making fucking balloon animals and shit. 

“Angela would like you to use purple and blue for her flower, please,” Bucky says, drawing Steve from his thoughts. Steve smiles and nods before he gets to work, filling each balloon with helium and twisting until he’s holding out a flower to the little girl standing before him.

“Wow,” Angela breathes, a wide grin breaking across her features as she looks up. “Thank you, Mister Steve!”

And then the kid’s tearing off back toward Becca, shouting to her about how pretty her birthday flower is. 

“Yeah, thanks, Mister Steve,” Bucky chuckles, suddenly looking a little shy as the two of them stand alone once again. The brunet tucks a strand of his dark hair behind his ear as he smiles at Steve, gray-blue eyes unsure. 

“Look, I, um, I wanted to apologize again,” Bucky exhales. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything when I asked if you needed help earlier. I was just trying to be polite, and I hope you won’t hold it against me.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “I think I might be able to forgive you, yeah.”

Bucky’s positively beaming at that, and Steve kind of can’t believe that something so simple has made this handsome man so happy.

“Glad to hear it,” Bucky replies, batting his eyelashes in a way that Steve would love to read as flirtatious, but there’s no way- 

“Be a shame to make a bad impression on somebody as pretty as you.”

Ok, so maybe there _is_ a way, Steve thinks as he gapes up at Bucky. 

“You should, um, you should sit and eat with Becca and me when the food’s ready,” Bucky says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “If you want to, I mean.”

“Sure,” Steve somehow manages to get his vocal cords working again, and he’s impressed by his even tone. “That’d be nice.”

A pretty solid birthday, indeed, Steve thinks as he watches Bucky make his way back over to Becca, a disbelieving smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“So, Steve,” Becca asks in between bites of her hot dog. “How old are you?”

Bucky casts a sidelong glance at his sister, and Becca just shrugs and smiles innocently like she’s not about to embarrass the hell out of him. 

Granted, they got through the first twenty minutes or so of their meal just chatting and laughing like normal people, so Bucky guesses he should be grateful for that much at least. 

“Twenty-two,” Steve answers as he pops a French fry into his mouth. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Becca says with a grin as she looks over at Bucky. “You know my big brother is _also_ twenty-two. Just graduated from college this past May, and he’s planning on staying in town for the foreseeable future. Got a job at the local middle school and everything.”

_Jesus Christ, Beck_ , Bucky thinks as he gives his sister a look that he hopes conveys, _For the love of God, shut up._

Becca does not shut up.

“I bet you guys would get along great,” Becca continues with a sly smirk in Bucky’s direction. 

“What makes you say that?” Steve asks, clearly trying not to laugh at the two of them, and Bucky’s embarrassed but also glad that Steve is amused and not absolutely horrified by his little sister’s teasing.

“Just a hunch,” Becca winks, before standing and grabbing her plate. “I’m gonna go grab seconds and check in with Angela. You two have fun chatting.”

Bucky has no doubt that there’s a light flush coloring his cheeks as he looks up from his plate and meets Steve’s eyes. 

“You all right?” Steve asks with a wry grin.

Bucky sighs, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he says, “Yeah, I’d just like to apologize to you again. My little sister can be a little, uh, _obvious_ when she thinks somebody’s my type.”

Steve chuckles, tilting his head to one side as he says, “Hate to break it to you, Bucky, but callin’ me pretty was fairly obvious, so that must run in your family or somethin’.” 

Bucky just stares at Steve for a moment, completely unsure of what to say because, yeah, that hadn’t exactly been subtle, had it? 

Steve startles Bucky from his thoughts by placing his hand gently over Bucky’s. 

“Relax, Buck,” Steve says. “I didn’t mind.” 

“Oh,” Bucky replies, trying to ignore the way his voice cracks. “Ok, good. Wouldn’t wanna make things awkward for you at your job, you know?”

Steve just laughs and tells Bucky to shut up and finish his burger.

 

* * *

 

Steve knows somebody’s in trouble as soon as he sees one little boy sprinting after another. The second child has stolen the first’s piece of cake, if Steve’s deciphering the nearly incoherent shouts of rage correctly. 

He just doesn't expect for the kid holding the cake to trip on a root of the tree beneath which Steve’s standing. Or for the cake to go flying into the air. Or for it to land on his head.

But that’s exactly what happens.

For a moment, everything is still, as though the party is holding its collective breath as frosting drips down Steve’s face. And then it’s chaos.

“Oh my god,” Aileen cries as she hustles over toward Steve, ignoring the kids’ shouts and shrieks of laughter. “Aiden, Kyle go sit down right now. Steve, I’m _so_ sorry. Here, let me help you get cleaned up.”

Steve’s about to reassure the woman that he can handle it, but then Bucky’s standing up and clearing his throat to get her attention.

“Let me take care of it, Aileen, really,” Bucky says. “Better if a real authority figure stays out here and talks to those boys.”

Aileen nods, thanking Bucky and telling him to take Steve to the upstairs bathroom so he won’t be disturbed - “second door on the left” - and then Bucky’s herding Steve inside.

“You know, I think I can find the bathroom myself,” Steve protests, but Bucky just takes his hand and drags him up the steps. Steve’d be lying if he said he’s not kind of enjoying the warmth of Bucky’s palm along with his firm grip.

“Yeah, you probably can, but I kind of need a break from the munchkins, and this feels like a pretty good excuse,” Bucky replies, and sure, Steve can understand that.

They reach the bathroom, and Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand. Steve misses the heat immediately. 

“I’ll just wait out here while you get the icing outta your hair, all right?” Bucky says.

Steve nods, walking into the immaculate, white-tiled bathroom and pushing the door until it snaps closed. The Robinsons have one of those removable shower heads, thank god, so Steve simply kneels down on the blue bath mat at the edge of the tub and washes his hair.

He likes their shampoo; it smells like apples. 

Once Steve has rinsed his hair and scrubbed his face, he towels himself dry. Then, he opens the door and motions for Bucky to walk through the frame. 

“Do me a favor and let me know if I missed a spot or anything?” Steve asks.

Bucky’s smile is soft as he nods, motioning for Steve to do a little twirl so he can check the back of Steve’s head. Steve spins slowly, acutely aware of Bucky’s eyes on him. 

Once Steve’s done a complete rotation, Bucky reaches out and grabs Steve’s arm, tugging him forward.

“Missed a spot,” Bucky murmurs, and holy shit, they’re standing _very_ close, and Bucky’s hands are on him, and Steve can’t seem to breathe. 

“Want me to get it?” Bucky asks, voice raspy and low, and there’s no trace of his earlier shyness, just a predatory sort of gleam in his stormy eyes. 

Steve’s voice refuses to cooperate, so he just nods, breath hitching as Bucky leans closer. 

Bucky’s finger brushes along the skin at the corner of Steve's lips, and Steve sees a trace of icing at the tip as Bucky pulls it back. 

And Bucky's tongue is curling around the digit and sucking, his intense gaze never leaving Steve. It's a small miracle that he's standing so close to the sink because this little display has Steve’s knees buckling, and he has to grab the edge to stay on his feet. 

Bucky seems to notice Steve’s predicament and wraps an arm securely around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Shit,” Steve whispers as Bucky’s warm breath ghosts across his lips, unable to help the small shudder that wracks his body. 

“I think you should kiss me,” Steve blurts, more than a little amazed that one, he’s actually just voiced that thought aloud, and two, that his voice is remarkably composed. 

Bucky apparently doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

Bucky really likes the feel of Steve’s mouth moving soft and slow against his own. Likes the way Steve kind of sags into him, his small, yet long-fingered hands gripping Bucky’s shoulders tightly. Like the soft sounds slipping from Steve’s lips as they kiss. 

Bucky breaks for air a moment later because the two of them have already been gone a while and if they keep going, Bucky’s not sure he’s going to be able to stop kissing Steve. He rests his forehead gently against Steve’s and listens to the blond try to catch his breath.

“How was that?” Bucky asks, liking the laugh Steve exhales.

“That was great,” Steve says. “This is turning out to be maybe the best birthday ever.”

Bucky jerks back, eyes narrowed as he surveys Steve.

“Party,” Steve amends quickly, eyes downcast as a blush suffuses his cheeks. “Best birthday _party_.”

Bucky can feel the slow smirk spreading across his lips as he presses Steve back against the sink, loving the gasp that leaves the blond’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Rogers,” Bucky begins, unable to hide the glee in his voice. “Is today _your_ birthday, too?”

“Wh-what?” Steve stammers, whining as Bucky’s hands find his hips and squeeze. “No, of course not. Why would I be working on my birthday?”

“Don’t lie to me, Steve,” Bucky teases, leaning in and pressing open-mouthed kisses along Steve’s neck, relishing the way Steve arches up into him. 

“Buck,” Steve groans as Bucky’s teeth graze the smooth skin of his throat. “Shit, ok, _yes_. Yes, it’s my birthday too. You happy?”

“Steve, I can’t imagine a scenario where I’d be happier than the one I’m in right now,” Bucky replies, as he pulls back and smiles down at Steve. “You should let me take you out after the party. As a birthday present.”

Bucky watches as Steve’s eyes widen in surprise, his lips parting slightly as Bucky takes a step back, giving Steve some breathing room. 

“You-” Steve enunciates each word slowly- “want to take _me_ out?” 

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky replies, shoving his hands into his pockets with a shy smile as he prays Steve will agree to this. Bucky’d been pretty sure Steve would be the only thing occupying his thoughts tonight and that was before they’d kissed. All he wants is to be around the blond for as long as possible. 

So he says so. 

“I really would,” Bucky continues. “If, uh, if you’d be interested.”

For a moment, Steve’s brows furrow and Bucky’s stomach drops because that look suggests that the blond’s about to turn him down. Which would really, really suck.

Instead Steve says, “You don’t even know me, Buck.”

“You’re right,” Bucky replies, reaching out to brush Steve’s damp hair back from his forehead. “But I’d like to, Steve. If you’ll let me, that is.” 

And suddenly Steve’s smiling so bright that Bucky’s chest actually aches. 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, leaning up and catching Bucky’s lips in a quick kiss. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

 

* * *

 

_Somehow managed to get a date with a guy helping out at this birthday party_ , Steve texts his roommates as the party begins to wind down and parents come to collect their children. _Don’t wait up._

When Steve looks up from his phone, Bucky’s grinning and waving him over, and yeah, Steve’s reaction after that first kiss was dead on. 

This is _definitely_ the best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
